Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a fluid containing member that contains a fluid.
Description of the Related Art
As an ink jet printer and an imprint apparatus, those that include a fluid containing member that contains a fluid, such as ink or an imprint material, exist. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-032103 describes a structure in which the inside of such a fluid containing member is divided into two containing sections or liquid chambers and one of the containing sections is used to adjust the pressure of the other containing section. The two containing sections are separated by a flexible film.
The fluid containing member that is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-032103 is shown in FIG. 10. The fluid containing member that is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-032103 includes a mechanism that detects breakage of a separation film 1. On a side of a second containing chamber 6, a liquid that does not easily mix with a liquid that fills a first containing chamber 5 that communicates with a discharge head 14, or a liquid having a specific gravity that is less than that of the liquid that fills the first containing chamber 5 is used. Therefore, when the separation film 1 breaks, liquid that has leaked out to the side of the second containing chamber 6 from the first containing chamber 5 stagnates at a measurement region 52 that is situated below the second containing chamber 6. A sensor 53 is provided near the measurement region 52, and is used as a detecting unit that is capable of detecting physical properties, such as the refractive index, of a liquid. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-032103, by detecting changes in the physical properties of the liquid that has stagnated at the measurement region by using the sensor 53, it is possible to detect breakage in the separation film 1.
According to a method that is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-032103, it is possible to detect breakage in a separation film. However, when the internal pressure of the first containing chamber and the internal pressure of the second containing chamber are equal to each other, although a liquid (a fluid) that fills the first containing chamber and a liquid (a fluid) that fills the second containing chamber contact each other, it takes time for each liquid to flow out to the containing chamber on the opposite side, as a result of which the detection may be delayed. Depending upon the combination of fluids, either one of the fluid in the first containing chamber and the fluid in the second containing chamber may deteriorate even if the fluids only contact each other. Therefore, it is required that the first fluid and the second fluid avoid contacting each other as much as possible in the first place, and do not mix with each other.